Can The Broken Be Fixed
by Fameus5507
Summary: Heart Broken Kagome ends up in Magnolia. She is brought to the Fairy Tail guild. What is in for our favorite little miko? Will the darkness consume her? Will anyone be able to save her before it’s too late? Or will she save herself? Can the broken always be fixed? Can the broken even be fixed? Only time will tell. READ&FIND OUT(sucky summary)


**I** **DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

 ** _Walking with a friend_**

 ** _In the dark is better_**

 ** _Than walking alone_** ** _in_** ** _the light_**

 **Kagome's POV**

I ran for my life. _He_ was trying to kill me. The one I loved. My hero. My savior. Inuyasha. He said he loved me. I trusted him. I put my faith in him. He betrayed me. Tears streamed down my face as Anger consumed me. My eyes began turning red like when Sheshomaru would transform into his dog form. 'It must be because of the contracts with Sheshomaru' I thought as I ran. Then I took a sudden stop. My blood dripping down my shoulder. It was the same wound Kikyo had. "Well, Well Kagome it seems your finally ready to accept your fate." Inuyasha said walking towards me claws bloody from our friends- wait no not our friends **MY** friends and myself. "It's time to die so Kikyo can have her soul back and I can have the jewel." he said charging at me.

 **LITTLE DID HE KNOW I HAD OTHER PLANS**

I turned towards the monster who was charging at me and charged at him dropping my bag and bow and arrows since it'll only slow me down. My nails grew into claws longer and sharper than Sheshomaru's. I felt my hair change it did it turned into a silver more shiny than the moon. I knew at that moment that my face had changed. I had the same exact markings as Sheshomaru only I had a royal purple crescent moon on my forehead. And my eyes turned from red to it's normal white. And the pupils subsided to a sharp predator gold. I felt my fangs grow and become sharper. Once my tranceformation was complete I smirked sadistically. And I lashed out on him.

 **Author's POV**

In a flash Kagome was behind the unsuspecting Inuyasha and swiped him with her newly enhanced claws against his muscular back. Grunting in pain Inuyasha world around and faced the broken Kagome. "B*%#" Inuyasha called her through bared fangs. "Come at me. You disgusting **Hanyou!** " Kagome taunted him. He growled at the girl angered he put more force into his attacks making them sloppy. Kagome dodged every attack but one. Inuyasha was able get a solid punch on her wounded shoulder. The same wound that Kikyo had. Kagome howled in pain falling backwards to the ground.

Inuyasha smirked victoriously he stalked up to Kagome as she supported her self trying to get up. Inuyasha grabbed her roughly by her raven turned silver locks making her look up at him. He was met with a growl, a snarl and piercing glare. "Kagome, Kagome" Inuyasha started singing the children's song. "No stop!" She yelled her silver dog ears flattening against her head. She remembered how she used to hate the game. She remembered how her old friends used to always make her play. Used to always make fun of her name. And she still loathed the song and the game. They used to say that her name suited her. That she was a bird in a cage, because she was shy at first. She was always shy. She only stayed around the people she knew which was her mother, grandpa, dad, and sota until she met Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. It was only then when she met them that she broke out of her shell. They gave her the confidence to be the fearless person she was when she first fell down the well on her 15th birthday.

"The crane and the turtle slipped." He sung Maniaclly. Then he stopped his grip on Kagome's hair loosened but was still firm. He went behind her and put his mouth right next her sensitive doggy ears and whispered softly and lovingly. "Who is behind you know, my dear Kagome." "Inuyasha" she whispered her when her voice cracked in the middle of his name it sounded as though her heart broke into a million pieces. Through out the battle she able to put her thoughts aside but now he broke her. "Why Inuyasha" she whispered voice cracking again.

 _Doki_

"What was that Kagome" he let his hand that was gribbing her hair fall and used both his arms and hugged her small frame against his larger frame.

 _Doki_

"Why are you doing this" she asked a bit louder voice cracking again. As tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face. She choked back a sob.

 _DokiDoki_

"Well I guess you do have a right to know hmm" he whispered then sighed into her ear. Making her ears twitch.

 _Doki_

"Well I love you- he started. "If you loved me you wouldn't have been doing this to me" Kagome whispered voice cracking. He gave her a tight squeeze making her groan in pain. "Next time let me finish. Or else" he growled the last part.

 _DokiDokiDoki_

 _"Now._ I love you. And I need the jewel" he said and rest his head on her shoulder. "What do you need the jewel for" she whispered. "You already know the answer for that but I'll tell you any way. I want to be a full demon. But not the mindless thing I became when I don't have tetssiaga. I want to be in control." Answered playing with a few locks of Kagome's hair. "I'm sorry Inuyasha" She whispered. "It's ok just give me the jewel and we can live happily ever after just like you always wanted." He said smirking when he saw her hand inch slowly to the jewel around her neck. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but it's my job to keep the jewel pure and protect it and I won't give it The the likes of you." She yelled she made a fist and her Miko Ki surfaced to her skin burning Inuyasha away from her.

 _DokiDokiDokiDoki_

 _DokiDokiDokiDoki_

 _Doki_

 _Doki_

 _DokiDoki_

 _DokiDokiDoki_

Kagome stood up shakily and turned facing Inuyasha who was standing up with the Sacred tree supporting him. Smoke coming off his chest

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Please forgive me" Kagome said sorrow, grief, and regret clear in her face and eyes before she closed them. After a few seconds she opened them again and Inuyasha's glare was meant with peircing dead golden eyes. And a emotionless face. More emotionless than zombies or even Shesshomaru. Kagome charged at him claws ready. She jumped into the air with a war cry of "Shadow Claws!" Her claws turned black and purple claw mark formed in the air as she swiped the air like Inuyasha with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. The claw mark struck Inuyasha in the chest. Before he could dodge. Kagome landed on the ground without a sound gracefully. And ran at Inuyasha.

She raced her clawed hand again to land another blow but jumped

Away when an arrow cane flying through the beautiful night sky."It seems you did need my help after all Inuyasha" The arrow's shooter said. "Ugh whatever" Inuyasha said grunting in pain. "Now let me finish her I will have my soul back in a matter of seconds" she said. Kikyo glowed a tainted gray a scream ripped from her throat. She lifted from the ground and into the air. Kagome started to shine white with a pure pink glow. She screamed as she felt the other half of her soul being pulled away from her. The pure woman and the clay pot rose into the air when they were on the same level. The soul that came out of Kagome was the same color she was glowing. The soul that came out of Kikyo was the same color she was glowing. The souls clashed together and turned into white with a pure pink glow. The now completed soul smashed itself into Kagome. Kikyo screamed in disbelief and pain. "INUYASHA" she screamed before cracking marks littered her face like a cracked vase.

"Kagome I put a curse on you with the last of my power. You will crack like me then you will die if it travels through your whole body you shall die you will not turn to dust or pieces you shall remain in your body but the marks will stay on your corpse. The markings will show when you fall in love with someone and they do not return your feelings. You can stop the markings but you will have to find out how by yourself. To cure this curse you must fall in love with someone and you both must have the same feelings for each other, you must return each other's same feelings. Only then will the curse be lifted." Kikyo said through her pain and with that she crumbled to dust to the ground. A black smoke rose from Kikyo's ashes. The cloud smacked itself into Kagome as she landed gracefully on the ground. Kagome grunted in pain and clamped her eyes shut.

The cloud Obsorbed it's self into Kagome's abdomen. Once it was in fully she let out a sigh of relief. The pain went away instantly once the cloud was inside her body. Kagome opened her eyes. She went into her pocket that was in her green kind of tattered school skirt. She took out three papers (that were cut into a human shape) and threw them in the air. The pieces of paper turned into replicas of her. The Shikigami flew into different directions to tell her friends Shesshomaru, Koga, and the two survivors of the InuTachi's murder Shippo, and Kirara goodbye.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and walked toward him slowly. When they were at an arms length Inuyasha whispered "Kagome." He looked down ashamed regretful. His ears flattened against his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Inuyasha said dropping to his knees in front of her knowing now what he did was wrong. He knew he had just lost the best thing he could have ever have. "It's alright. Kikyo tricked you." Kagome said forgiving him. "It's not alright I-I hurt you" Inuyasha whispered in sorrow and regret. Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha and pat his head reassuring him it was ok. "I must go now. I cannot stay here" Kagome said suddenly catching Inuyasha off guard. He hugged her by her waist hoping, begging, praying that she would stay with him but deep down he knew that that wasn't gonna happen.

"Why" Inuyasha asked but already knew the answer. "I think you know why Inuyasha. I cannot stay here take care of Shippo for me." Kagome said and she pulled away from Inuyasha's hold on her "Goodbye Inuyasha. Take care of him for me." Kagome said said walking away from Inuyasha grabbing her weapons and her book bag while transforming back to her human life "Kirara" she whispered. Suddenly Kirara appeared next to Kagome and started walking with her to the well.

The walk was slow and quiet. Silent tears ran down Kagome's cheeks. The duo finally made it to the well. Kirara jumped into Kagome's awaiting arms. Kagome sighed this would most likely be her last time in the Feudal Era. She looked around taking in beautiful forest that surrounded her. She took a deep breath. She burned the smell of the forest in her memory. It smelled of fresh earth, wet soil, and rain. Though the smell of the forest was slightly ruined by the scent of blood. Kagome sighed again. She jumped into the well. The wel glowed a lime green. ' _What the hell happened to the Well_ ' Was Kagome's last thought before she and Kirara blacked out.

 **Author's POV In Magnolia**

"Hey Natsu what's that" Lizanna asked pointing to a silhouette in the sky. "Is it fish" Happy asked hopefully eyes lighting up like like fireworks. "Nah I-don't thin i'm weird when I say this. But it looks like a woman" said Natsu squinting up at the sky. "Natsu your weird" Happy said and flew in the sky to what the figure really was. Suddenly he let out a sharp cry. "What is it Happy" Natsu yelled. "It's a girl and her cat. The girl's hurt Natsu." Happy yelled on the brink of tears. The girl fell picking up speed. Natsu zoomed trying to catch her her but was a second too late.

The impact created large crater destroying the beautiful green grass. Natsu gently picked up the girl and thought she was beautiful he blushed at the thought of her being his mate but quickly shook the thoughts away after all you can't mate someone for their looks. Cause when you mate them that's it. No redos, seconds, or take backs. He took a second look at the girl and saw multiple bruises and scratches littered on her body through her tattered school girl outfit. But then he saw what looked like a claw mark wound that took up he's whole right shoulder to like her mid back and with that he instantly knew that they had to take her to master. "Lissana, Happy come on we gotta take her to master and fast" Natsu yelled over his shoulder and sprinted back to the guild.

At that Happy took action and flew directly above Natsu. Thus leaving Lisanna in their dust, literally. Lisanna transformed into her bird form and tagged along behind them. Lisanna was mad. No mad was an understatement. She was pissed. She loved Natsu and he never looked at her like that. He didn't even hear the girls voice or see her eyes and he blushed just looking at her. But he couldn't love the girl that quick. There is no such thing as love at first sight

 _Right?_


End file.
